


I love you

by weirdwithhumor



Series: Inspired by Gifs // Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, NSFW Art, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, give me prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The erotic bouncing had Stiles jaw stationary to the sight, and breathless groans fell out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a couple people doing this, and I thought, "Why not try to improve my writing?"  
> So I am not stealing anyone work, seeing as I'm not the only one that does this.  
> Read end notes about prompts and things...
> 
> Please do not steal, copy, or put this work any where else. I do not own any of the characters.
> 
> I found the gif [here!](http://lustandgods.tumblr.com/post/125454123349/hand-in-hand-like-what-you-see-check-out-more)!
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or the people in it. The rest is all mine!  
> Thank you and enjoy.

"Fuck, Derek!"

The erotic bouncing had Stiles jaw stationary to the sight, and breathless groans fell out. His left shoulder carried both of their weight as to suppose his right is arched up to grasp on to Derek's hand. Stiles could not keep his eyes off the movement that is currently happening below his waist.

Derek in his shining glory had his head thrown back, but at the sound of Stiles moaning his name, he glances back down with his hooded eyes. Derek knees are bent up to the perfect 90° degree, and he squeezes Stiles hand as if it is possible as he increased his bouncing. All the Stiles could do is hold on as the pressure in his lower regions got larger, and he felt as if he was going to blow at any moment.

"C'mon baby, cum." Stiles groans out as he comes to the sound of his husband's demand. It was like Derek knew it was on the edge when he said his command. Stiles lets himself go still on the ground, but never lets go of Derek as the other man gets off on his soft, sensitive cock. They have been together for years to know each other limits.

Derek body tenses as he slams his hips down for one last thrust, and white warm cum splatters itself over Stiles' chest as well as Derek's abdomen. The older man slumps against the pale one as they enjoy their afterglow.

"I love you." Derek says, fluttering his eyes open, and looking directly in Stiles' eyes.

"I know. I love you too." Stiles says back, as he gently tugs the older man hair to bring them in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to do a prompt of some sort, leave down below in comments or Tumblr.  
> It can be fluffy, NSFW, Angst, ect.  
> Any couple, fandom (if I know it), and any sex (M/M, F/M, F/F, Threesomes, ect.)
> 
> Also, if you are not comfortable with leaving your prompt down below, just send it to me at my  
> [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fearlesswolf14)!


End file.
